Cómo mi Amo ordene
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: "¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Yo nunca diría algo como eso!" pensó gritarle a la cara, pero se mordió la lengua. Sólo un día. "Sólo por ser su cumpleaños". [¡Otanjōbi Omedetō Sasukín!]


_**Discleimer**_: Por este día me gustaría decir que Kishimoto-san no es el dueño de los personajes ¬¬, sino yo n.n, pero como siempre, mi mala suerte no lo permitiría u.u, sólo me conformo con hacer algo para el cumpleaños de Sasuke-bastardín XD

.

**Cómo mi Amo ordene**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Caminando hacia su hogar, Sasuke suspiró agotado dejando caer sus hombros con cansancio. Acababa de llegar de una larga misión, deseando sólo un baño caliente, una sencilla cena y una cama tibia para dormir. Su rutina parecía aburrida pero a esas alturas de su vida le daba igual. Después de regresar a la aldea todo le parecía monótono. Él siempre había sido una persona conservadora, y no cambiaría de la noche a la mañana. Por dicha razón le importaba poco que ese día fuera su cumpleaños. Olvidar la fecha le sugería mayor satisfacción. Al llegar a la entrada de su residencia sacó la llave de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco Jounin, abriendo con tranquilidad.

—Bienvenido a casa.

Uchiha alzó una de sus finas cejas al ver a _esa_ persona parada frente a la entrada, saludándolo con toda la familiaridad del mundo. Sin embargo, lo único que se le ocurrió fue cerrar la puerta de golpe, dando media vuelta con intenciones de volver sobre sus pasos. Ignorando por completo al tonto que se había colado en su casa.

—¡Espera, bastardo! —le gritó el rubio saliendo con prisa—. Esto ya es demasiado humillante para que también me hagas perseguirte por la calle.

Ante la estridente palabrería Uchiha dio media vuelta para volver a encararlo.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, vestido de semejante manera, usuratonkachi?

Naruto cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho haciendo un mohín de disgusto. Ni que él estuviera tan a gusto vistiendo semejante _cosa_ que denigraba su dignidad.

—Te lo explicaré si entras a la casa-ttebayo.

Le hizo una seña con la mano para que entraran a la vivienda, dando gracias a la oscuridad de la noche. Sabía que por el barrio Uchiha no transitaban personas pero no quería exponerse a que alguien se le ocurriera visitar esos lares por alguna situación de mala suerte para él. Uchiha pareció pensárselo un poco. Al final accedió. Una vez dentro el moreno dejó su mochila a un lado del pasillo, cruzándose de brazos esperando una respuesta. No entraría por completo a su residencia hasta saber qué rayos hacía Uzumaki. No le sorprendía que estuviera en su casa, aunque nunca imaginó encontrarlo vestido con semejantes tonterías.

—Habla.

Naruto sudó frío ante la voz demandante de su compañero, podría ser solo una palabra, pero intimidaba a cualquiera. Por suerte él no era cualquiera y recuperó su confianza de inmediato. Suspiró sonoramente dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados.

—Fue culpa de Sakura-chan y Sai.

Admitía que esos dos conspiraron en su contra.

Un día antes Haruno fue quien recordó el cumpleaños de Sasuke, y como los tres (Sai el menos interesado) habían estado en misiones y no tuvieron tiempo para comprarle algo decidieron que sería un buen detalle atender bien a Uchiha por un día. Se suponía que sería Sakura la _sirvienta_ pero, convenientemente, la Hokage le llamó para una misión de emergencia reduciendo su tiempo. Al final él tuvo que tomar su lugar, Sai quedaba descartado por obvias razones.

Namikaze parecía muy ingenuo ante los ojos verdes de la Kunoichi. Ese día ella aprovecharía para acercar a ese par de tontos que tenía por amigos y que aceptaran lo que sentían. Sakura había madurado durante esos años. ¿Por qué ellos no? Debían dejar de comportarse como niños pequeños y aceptar lo evidente. Con ayuda de Sai había conseguido ese traje. No permitiría que el rubio arruinara su esfuerzo. Y Naruto no esperó que la bolsa que le entregó la pelirrosa contuviera el estúpido disfraz.

"Le preguntare a Sasuke-kun y si no lo llevas puesto, te la veras con mi puño por arruinar mi regalo. ¡Shanaron!"

Una vil amenaza que Uzumaki no deseaba sentir sobre su cuerpo.

—Se supone que estaré a tu disposición por este día entero-ttebayo —sacó una pequeña tarjeta que le entregó al moreno—. Sakura-chan me dio esto para ti.

Sin comprender por completo, Sasuke tomó el papel con algo de desconfianza. Abrió la tarjeta que permanecía sellada pasando sus brunos orbes por las pocas letras escritas en el interior. "Disfruta tu regalo de cumpleaños. Sé que sabrás aprovechar la oportunidad, Sasuke-kun"

Fue entonces que por primera vez, Uchiha se dio a la tarea de verlo a detalle. Por alguna razón esa ropa no lo hacía lucir ridículo o algo similar. Al contrario, el conjunto consistía en un típico traje de sirvienta de estilo occidental. No negro sino de un color rosa; con falda y mangas esponjadas por los pliegues de tela color rosado pálido, un típico mandil blanco, al igual que los listones, encajes y moños, unas medias blancas que le quedaban arriba del muslo y unos pequeños tacones. En la cabeza permanecía de adorno una diadema blanca con encaje para completar el conjunto.

Naruto enrojeció por vergüenza y frustración al mismo tiempo, ante el escaneo del mayor.

—Si _éste_ es mi regalo, tienes que decirme "amo".

Un tic apareció en la ceja izquierda del áureo. "¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Yo nunca diría algo como eso-ttebayo!" pensó gritarle a la cara pero se mordió la lengua. Sólo un día. "Sólo por ser su cumpleaños" repitió mentalmente. Apretó la tela de su falda rosa en un burdo intento por no soltarle un par de palabrotas relacionadas con su difunta progenitora. Sólo por ese día prefirió formar una sonrisa torcida.

—Como mi _Amo_ ordene.

Arrastró las palabras entre dientes. Sasuke sonrió de lado, podía sacarle provecho a eso.

—¿Por todo el día?

—Se supone que hasta que sean las 12:00 —miró el reloj en la pared marcando la diez—. Te quedan dos horas-ttebayo —sonrió aliviado al saber que Sasuke había llegado tarde de su misión. No quería imaginarse que haría si tuviera más tiempo libre, seguramente lo humillaría como cuando eran niños. Y él no sentía nada similar a ese tiempo. Sus sentimientos habían cambiado durante su ausencia. Negó ligeramente para dejar de pensar en tonterías.

Por otra parte los pensamientos de Uchiha maquinaban algo provechoso. _"Sé que sabrás aprovechar la oportunidad, Sasuke-kun"_ resonó en su interior. Claro que lo aprovecharía. Dos horas eran más que suficientes para él.

—Entonces, ¿qué esperas para prepárame el baño y la cena, dobe?

La mirada enfurecida de Naruto incrementó ante sus palabras. Sasuke juraría que por un segundo un destello rojo se apoderó de las cuencas azules del Jinchuuriki.

—La cena ya está hecha, sólo falta el baño —Sasuke lo quedó viendo con una expresión apremiante—. _Amo._

Uchiha asintió satisfecho caminando hacia el baño para comenzar a desvestirse, disfrutando del agua tibia de la bañera.

.

S&N

.

Una hora y media después de haberse descansado, bañado y cenado; decidió sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala permaneciendo cómodo sólo con una playera negra y un short. Cualquiera pensaría que el baño sería la oportunidad perfecta para aprovechar su "regalo" pero él prefería una manera más interesante. Una vez aseado sin todo ese sudor y tierra de la misión, vio de reojo que aún le quedaba media hora. Miró a Naruto manteniéndose de pie frente a él esperando la última indicación de su amargado y retorcido amo.

—Quiero que te sientes, dobe.

Sin ninguna delicadeza el rubio se dejó caer a un lado, la falda del traje se alzó por el bruco movimiento. El moreno rió interiormente al notar que Uzumaki había recogido su bóxer para que los extremos no salieran del borde de la falda. No obstante, concentrándose en su principal idea habló con voz grave.

—¿Quién te dijo que lo hicieras ahí?—Naruto lo miró sin comprender, levantándose ante la atenta mirada carbón.

—¿Entonces en dónde?

Sin otra palabra el azabache le indicó su lugar con el dedo índice. Las mejillas del rubio volvieron a ponerse rojas, no estando seguro si por la vergüenza o por la furia. Sus labios intentaron abrirse con prisa pero las palabras de Sasuke advirtieron sus intenciones.

—No puedes replicar, es una orden.

Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba Uzumaki ocupó su lugar cómodamente sobre las piernas del moreno, quedando a horcadas frente a Uchiha.

—Tengo una sirvienta muy educada.

Otra aparente avalancha de insultos intentó salir. Sasuke no desaprovechó el tiempo para volver a callarlo sólo que esta vez utilizó sus labios en vez de palabras. Sorprendió al rubio por dicha acción. Ante la sugerencia de esos delgados labios sobre los suyos Naruto no puso mucha resistencia, se dejó llevar pasando sus brazos tras la nuca del moreno para acercarlo a él. Sería mentira decir que no le gustaba.

Entre beso y beso los minutos seguían corriendo.

Uchiha metió una de sus manos por debajo de la falda, apretando la creciente erección del rubio sobre la tela de su ropa interior. Sin embargo cualquier otra acción quedó pausada por el estridente sonido del reloj resonando por toda la habitación, indicando la media noche. El momento que Sasuke había estado esperando desde hace dos horas. Si todo era parte del juego Naruto podía soltarle un puñetazo y levantarse de sus piernas para marcharse –indignado- de su casa. Pero si permanecía ahí él no se detendría. Lo tomaría como un "sí". No habría marcha atrás ni arrepentimientos. Sólo con una simple acción de Uzumaki.

—Se terminó mi cumpleaños —habló con voz monótona ocultando la ansiedad interior.

—Eso parecer-ttebayo —respondió sin despegar sus ojos azules de los brunos.

—¿Y? ¿Qué piensas hacer, dobe?

Por toda respuesta Naruto se inclinó para volver a besarlo, terminando de encender sus instintos animales. Ambos habían estado esperando ese momento. Sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. ¿Por qué esperar más?

Sin despegar sus labios, Sasuke fue hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas al sillón llevándose consigo el cuerpo del rubio, quien no reclamó al quedar en esa situación. Separándose de su boca, las manos de Naruto comenzaron a desesperarse alzando la playera negra de Uchiha para tirarla a un lado. Observó su blanco abdomen paseándolas de arriba a abajo delineando cada cicatriz que ahí residía. Eran ninjas, en su piel se marcaba cada una de sus experiencias vividas en batalla. Con una sonrisa ladina sobre sus labios se acomodó mejor, bajando un poco hasta posar sus labios sobre esa piel blanca, besando y sacando la lengua para marcar un camino de tibia saliva.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se estremeció al notar la acción del rubio, dedicándose a la tarea de recorrer alrededor de su ombligo con la punta de su lengua. Desinhibido, Naruto aprovechó para ir más abajo en donde la erección del moreno comenzaba a crecer. Pasó sus labios húmedos sobre la tela provocando que la espalda de Uchiha se arqueara y soltara un gemido entrecortado. Uzumaki volvió a sonreír, bajó la tela del short llevándose la ropa interior en el proceso. El rubio apretó el desnudo miembro del moreno, bajando su cabeza hasta quedar a un centímetro de la punta.

—Usuratonkachi.

Gruñó el mayor al ser consciente que Naruto se metió su extensión de un solo tajo. La húmeda cavidad bucal del rubio lo hizo tensarse aumentando el tamaño de su erección. Con movimientos repetidos el menor la metía y sacaba con mayor velocidad, utilizando su lengua para juguetear en el interior. Desde su lugar Uzumaki alzó un poco la mirada viendo con satisfacción los ojos entrecerrados de Uchiha, sus labios apretados y las mejillas rojas cubiertas por el sudor. Pasó su lengua por la punta derramando saliva para volver a meterla, sintiendo como el glande llegaba hasta su garganta, volviendo a repetir la acción con más velocidad.

Sasuke no sabía de dónde rayos Naruto había aprendido a realizar semejante felación pero decidió ignorarlo para no arruinar el momento con su vena posesiva. Intentando apartar esos pensamientos depositó ambas manos sobre los rubios cabellos de su compañero sujetándolos con fuerza para marcarle el ritmo.

Naruto no se consideraba un experto en la materia era la primera vez que hacía eso, pero siendo hombre sólo imaginaba lo que a él le gustaría sentir. Y por los gemidos roncos del moreno estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Mordió ligeramente la carne con venas hinchadas impregnando nueva velocidad en sus acciones. La semilla caliente de su compañero acabó dentro de su boca. Estuvo a punto de escupir al sentirla llena de ese líquido viscoso pero siendo la esencia de Sasuke prefirió pasársela de un solo tragó, derramando sólo un poco por las comisuras. Lamió los restos con la punta de la lengua ante la atenta e inquietante mirada bruna del azabache.

—¿Qué te pareció, teme?

Uchiha se levantó de su lugar hasta quedar sentado permitiéndose reír de medio lado, aún con la respiración entrecortada por el recién orgasmo.

—No sabía que tuvieras tanta experiencia en estos asuntos —el rubio se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír—. Que sirvienta tan complaciente.

En vez de enojarse Naruto le siguió el juego.

—¿Mi amo también será tan bueno-ttebayo?

Sasuke sonrió de manera torcida; a un Uchiha no se le cuestiona. No olvidó la desatendida erección de Naruto. Lo sujetó por los hombros recostándolo en el sillón. Él había quedado desnudo tiempo atrás pero Uzumaki aún conservaba su atuendo rosa. Lo besó, metiendo la mano por debajo de la falda jalando de un tirón los calzoncillos remangados del menor. Sin previo aviso y de un inesperado movimiento lo giró sobre el sillón, quedando con la vista de su espalda y su trasero. Desabrochó el botón de la blusa para bajar la tela hasta los hombros y continuar besándolo. Sus manos no se quedaron quietas, dejó a un lado su tarea de besos para remojar sus dedos con su propia saliva. Levantó sus caderas y metió dos dedos sintiendo como la entrada contraída succionaba la longitud de su índice y medio, abriendo pasó a dichos invasores.

Naruto colocó su cabeza sobre el cojín enterrándola al sentir la tercera intrusión de esos ávidos dedos en su entrada provocando que se ensanchara un poco más de la cuenta. Incitándolo a soltar sonoros gemidos entremezclados de placer y dolor.

El cumpleañero se colocó mejor tras él, con el lapso de tiempo transcurrido una nueva erección apareció entre sus piernas. Sus dedos dejaron de enterrarse con fuerza. Observando la entrada dilatada del menor acercó su hombría hasta quedar entre las nalgas del rubio. Introdujo su caliente pedazo de carne en la abertura, que a pesar de estar desplegada y húmeda, la lubricación no fue suficiente para que el dolor disminuyera, provocando que las paredes interiores se desgarraran al albergar por completo la erección del moreno. La espalda de Naruto se arqueó, sus ojos húmedos se cerraron con fuerza y sus puños apretaron la tela del sillón bajo sus dedos. Sasuke sintió la completa estrechez que le proporcionaba su amante, respirando con dificultad al sentirse tan extasiado. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de comenzar a moverse y liberar algo de su sofocante agonía placentera pero el cuerpo rígido bajo el suyo le indicaba que su sentir era diferente a lo que demandaba el cuerpo contrario. Sin embargo la voz rasposa del áureo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—No soy de cristal, teme. No voy a romperme por un poco de dolor-ttebayo.

—Dobe.

Antes de replicar las mismas caderas de Naruto comenzaron a moverse indicándole un ritmo abrazador para el mayor. Con más confianza colocó ambas manos sobre la cintura morena para tomar un ligero soporte y aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas. Ambos eran Shinobis, hombres, y el sexo lento no los satisfacía.

Con el aumento en el compás de sus caderas Sasuke se inclinó sobre la espalda del rubio, sin depositar todo el peso, pegando su pecho a la espalda húmeda de Uzumaki repartiendo besos por el cuello y parte de los hombros que dejaban ver la tela de la blusa. Acelerando su ritmo cardiaco al escuchar el sonido húmedo y obsceno que hacía su pelvis al chocar contra el trasero de su compañero. Su mano pálida acariciaba la olvidada rigidez del menor con una regularidad similar a las embestidas. Bajaba y subía acariciándolo de la punta a la base.

Al incrementar la fuerza de las penetraciones. Una nueva ola de gemidos roncos, nombres entrecortados y respiraciones apresuradas amenizó el estoicismo de la habitación.

El Jinchuuriki intentaba por todos los medios sostenerse con sus antebrazos, con la cabeza sobre uno de los cojines amortiguando los gemidos de su boca. Cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke sobre su hombría, la sensación de éxtasis aumentó al doble. Con dichas sensaciones de placer una corriente eléctrica cruzó por todo su cuerpo hasta terminar en su parte baja provocando que el primero en acabar fuera él. Terminó sobre la mano del moreno dejando escapar su esencia sobre el sofá. Sasuke sonrió satisfecho al ver la sustancia pegajosa, caliente y blanquecina entre sus dedos. Uchiha aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas para poder alcanzar un nuevo orgasmo, Naruto lo ayudó contrayendo sus paredes internas en un sofocante agarre sobre su longitud. No evitó venirse dentro de Uzumaki.

Naruto dejó de sentir los brazos al de experimentar esa calidez en su interior, dejándose caer con Sasuke sobre su cuerpo. La respiración entrecortada del moreno le daba directo en su oreja, una sensación bastante placentera.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto —habló el moreno apenas en un jadeo ronco.

El blondo rió sobre el sillón.

—Y yo, pero no más disfraces-ttebayo —girando para verle la cara le pellizcó su mejilla pálida con fuerza, después volvió a sonreír—. Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, bastardo.

Sasuke asintió revolviéndole sus rubios cabellos. No era fetichista, podían intentarlo de otras maneras. Por otro lado; ¿le debía una a Sakura y a su copia barata? No, no lo admitiría en su cara. Que se conformaran con dirigirles una mirada y si tenía ánimo un "hola" por la mañana. Ya vería al otro día cómo lo solucionaba.

Por esa noche teniendo entre sus brazos a su _maid_, el _amo_ seguiría disfrutando de su regalo de cumpleaños.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Wow! Que les pareció? admito que tenía tiempo que no escribía un leemon, así que aún con falta de práctica, espero que haya salido medio decente y no tan vulgar ¬/¬ (y ahora me pongo medio pudorosa? XD). Por cierto, el titulo lo saqué de un doujinshi, que de hecho, así se llama, solo que le modifique algunas cosas de la historia y esto fue lo que resulto, así que espero que les haya gustado n.n. Y con otro año más (y aunque no me tiene muy contenta ¬¬):**_

_**¡Otanjōbi Omedetō**_ _**Sasuki**__**n!**_

_**Nos vemos y cuídense mucho! Y para terminar, por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
